


Electric Dreamz⚡️

by Queen_Miss_Masons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Bi-Curiosity, Cheating, Crude Humor, Dark Humor, Depression, Drag Queens, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Fluff, Girl On Girl, Group Sex, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, Mean Girls, Multi, Near Death, Original Character(s), Romance, Sadness, School, Self Acceptance, Self Confidence, Self Harm, Sex, Sickness, Suicide, Triggers, boy on boy, boy on girl, dirty - Freeform, gender equality, gender fluid, hookup, mean gays, non-binary, queer, rpdr references, sexually activity, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Miss_Masons/pseuds/Queen_Miss_Masons
Summary: Beatrix Bear. The schools new girl. All she wants is to be accepted and find her place.Once under the wing of all time wild child, Willam Belli, a new world is discovered. It leaves Beatrix dreaming for more, but not without the electric shock of the pain.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Hi!
> 
> Welcome to my story. I'm gong to rupologize in advance. I'm not the best writer, but I think I have some good ideas. Plus this is just for fun and for your enjoyment. 
> 
> For those people who need a visual representation of a character (I always found it hard to read without one) I'll have some boards up on my Pinterest. It will show Beatrix Bear and there will be one for all of the queens! 
> 
> Now get to reading. 
> 
> Bieeeeeeee!!!!
> 
> With Love,  
>  Carter ❤️

“One foot in front of the other.” I reminded myself calmly. Already my stomach had cursed me by tangling into knots. My head and been aching since the early hours of the day. Now my feet were struggling to function, but I wasn't going down without a fight. 

The comments started as soon as my beat up converse hit the chipped tile floors. Black and white checks lead me to my destination, a rusted, falling apart, and probably moldy locked. Gag! Slowly I turned the dial making sure I was using the right combination. Of course the door squeaked open drawing the attention of everyone in the area. Sighing I tossed in my backpack without even checking to see if something had died in there. 

People shuffled down the halls was chatting about their summers. Personally my summer had been great. Thankfully my parents had told me about this move toward the end of the last school year. That gave me plenty of time to party and spend time with my friends. Boy was my time spent well, even if most of the time I was high, or doing something stupid. Not living on the edge is like living dead. 

The bathrooms seemed like a relatively quiet place. Taking a step to the side I stood in front of a stained mirror. This morning is hardly bothered to look at myself. I'd done the least amount of makeup possible; foundation, mascara, and a nude lipstick. After deciding to leave my hair natural I ran my hair through it and flipped as much of it to the right side of my head. It was comforting to hide behind my wave brown locks. Plus I didn't mind the lazy look to it either. 

My outfit was on the rather plain side. Honestly I grabbed the first two things I saw in my closet. I'd picked a tight white t-shirt, and a short cherry red skirt. Plain. Simple. Cute. That was enough. My beaten up black and white converse were loosely tied around my feet. I liked to ride the laces behind my shoe instead of the front though. It made the laces look like dirty little bows. 

I'd been absentmindedly staring at myself for way to long. I almost didn't notice the blonde that frantically rushed in rummaging through a bag. Her gold heels were about 6 inches too tall, and her skin tight pink dress seemed extremely short. My blue eyes locked with hers in the mirror. 

“Hey, do you smoke weed,” she asked, “you look like someone who would smoke weed.” She tossed the bag down on the floor and quickly pulled out a small clear plastic bag. 

“Uhm…”I mumbled not really knowing how to respond. The blonde quickly got up from the floor holding the bag.  
She approached me after eyeing the door for a minute. 

“Wanna do a girl a favor,” she questioned. Her eyes continued to dart back and forth between myself and the door. 

“Uh...sure,” I shrugged.

“Take this,” she placed the sack in my hand, “I don't care what you do with it, just don't tell anyone it was from me.”

“I couldn't do that if I tried,” I smirked, “I have no idea who the fuck you are.” 

“Willam, and who the fuck are you?”

“Beatrix,” I stuck out my hand lazily, “Call me Bea.” Willam shook my hand loosely, almost like she didn't want to touch me. It didn't bother me though, we'd only met five seconds ago. 

“You must be the new chick everyone's blabbing about,” Willam thought aloud. 

“Most likely. I just moved here a week ago,” I replied, not really sure whether she cared to know or not. 

“Nothing against you but Bethany Mills is literally fucking pregnant with someone on the basketball teams baby, but everyone wants to make a scene about some new bitch and not some whore,” she mini-ranted. So that's the kind of school this was. If all the kids here were what Willam made them sound like. They must all suck dicks for money, and drink to drown the memories.

“Say you wouldn't know where Mrs. Wilks class is,” I changed the subject. 

“Oh honey you mean Mrs. Saggy Tits,” Willam snorted, “right this way, but you might wanna ditch that.” Her long finger pointed down at the weed I was holding. For the moment I tucked it into the waistband of my skirt and hurried to my locker. As I grabbed my chemistry book the bell chimed signaling call was staring. 

“Oh shit,” I groaned. Willam grabbed my wrist and began to hurry down the hall. We took a hard left turn down a since filled hallway. Cheesy posters and old projects hung on the walls. Willam flipped her hair as she opened the door to the class. Mrs. Wilks was already writing on the board and didn't turn around. 

“I can only guess,” her voice was high pitched, and she had and almost British accent, “Willam Belli. Late as usual.” 

“Good morning to you old hag,” Willam scoffed, “this is Bea, try and not be a hungry old lady for once, it's her first day. Don't want to scare the children.” 

“Watch your mouth young one,” Mrs. Wilks turned sharply and slammed a ruler on her desk. Geez. Willam and I made our way toward the back of the class. Willam quickly began to write things in her chemistry book with a cheap blue pen. She looked up and slid the book away from her. My eyes watched as she etched doodles into the wooden table. There wasn't much of a lesson today, just a bunch of classroom rules, and a lecture about Williams behavior. Complete eye roll. Mrs. Wilks was old fashioned and outdated. I hardly paid attention. 

“I don't know where you're going to next,” Willam whispered, “but I'm going to help you out a bit.”

“Spill,” I nodded. 

“That bitch up there in the white. That's Phi Phi. The biggest dick sucking idiot in this whole building. That says a lot especially coming from me, which you'll figure out eventually,” Willam paused. 

“She and her gang like to think they can run this school. Phi Phi being the queen bee, her right hand girl Mimi, the muscles of it all Roxxxy, and their dumb pet of a friend Valentina,” Willam explained. She mouthed the words ‘watch out’ as she sat back in her chair and faced the front. 

Willam was silent for the rest of the class period. Almost all her attention had been put into doodles. Now that the ache in my head had gone away I could think clearly. I kept reciting the four names Willam had said. Phi Phi, Mimi, Roxxxy, and Valentina. All of those names were nice. But then again Willam did seem a bit over dramatic, but maybe she knew best? The bell chimed again and I was off to my next class.

*Time Skip To Lunch* 

Cafeteria food is one word; yuck. I'd waited in line for ten minutes to receive some cold meat, slush, burnt mac n cheese, and a half frozen roll. Great, right? After quickly scanning the room I made a b-line over to Willam. She was sitting alone and picking at her nails. 

“Mind if I sit,” I asked.

“Go ahead. The girls will be here in a moment,” she sighed, “Unless Alaska is still throwing a tantrum.”

As if on cue three girls began to walk our way. One of them was tiny. Her blonde hair was pulled neatly into a low bun, and she dressed very professional. She wore a flowers black dress with a baby blue coat over. Her white sandals clacked against the floor as she moved. 

The next girl was quite tall. The huge white blonde lump on her head didn't help either. She was wearing a tiny green, off the shoulder dress. Another girl walked with her in a tight studded black dress. Her curly white hair hid most of her face and almost matched her skin. The two girls just so happened to be wearing the same pair of black thigh high latex boots. What a group they were. 

The tiny girl approached the table first. The other two follows behind slowly. “Hi. I'm Courtney, I don't believe we've met.” 

“Nope. I'm Beatrix, call me Bea, I just moved here,” I explained. 

“That's cute,” Courtney smiled flashing perfect white teeth. She took a seat to my left and promptly crossed her legs at the ankle. Her sweet Australian accent matched her business like look. 

“Hieee,” the girl in green spoke next. She took a seat slightly ajar from me, closer to Willam. The white haired girl sat next to her and quickly latched onto her hand. “My name is Alaska, and this is my spooktacular ghoul-friend, Sharon.” 

“Boo,” Sharon laughed.

“Can't you talk any faster,” Courtney frowned at Alaska’s slow speech. She placed her head in her hands and let out a huff. 

“What's been going on,” Willam asked, she moved her body to mimic Courtney’s position. 

“The first football game is tonight. Alaska’s been freaking out about the cheer routine all day,” Courtney said in a sudden frustrated tone. 

“You cheer,” I whipped my head to look at Alaska. 

“I do,” She nodded, “I'm actually quite good, but Courtney is way better.” 

“Thanks,” Courtney started again before Alaska could keep talking, “but tonight's going to be a mess.”

“I'm sure it'll be fun. Hey Bea why don't you come hang with me and Elvira at the game tonight,” Willam offered. 

“Sure. Does this mean I've made friends,” I joked. Sharon laughed as she kept running her hands over Alaska’s. 

“Don't forget about the afterparty,” Sharon stated, “hope you like to drink.” 

“It's gonna be pretty wild,” Alaska added to the end of Sharon's sentence. 

“Hope you can handle it,” Willam winked. She slid a piece of paper over to me. It contained her name and number. I assumed she would want me to text her and tell her where to pick me up. As we were dismissed from lunch I couldn't help but daydream about tonight. It seemed like fun at first, and a great way to get myself acquainted with people. But I knew all too well the pain that followed downing drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to the field the cougars,” the game announcers spoke. Sharon, Willam, and I cheered for our team. One crazy spitfire from the cheer team ran alongside the football players and began to do all sorts of flips and tricks. Second thought I'll cheer for her. After the crowd had died down the game had started. 

“So guys what's the after party going to be like,” I asked not moving my eyes off the field. 

“Well,” Willam spoke, “your probably gonna dance a lot, then get drunk, play some stupid game, and have a casual hookup.” 

“I haven't been to party like that in a couple months,” I admitted. 

“Alaska and I can show you to ropes,” Sharon winked playfully.

“Ha! No! Those girls will try to rape you, a hundred percent guaranteed to happen,” Willam scolded Sharon. Her expression quickly faded, “But if you into that hit me up.” 

I couldn't help but laugh. Sharon smirked a little bit too. Willam didn't seem bother her. I scooted closer to Sharon so we could talk more. 

“So Alaska is your girlfriend,” I asked quietly. 

“Yep. We've been dating for three years now,” Sharon nodded. 

“That's cool,” I commented as I looked down at Alaska. Her tiny body and white blonde hair totally fit the stereotypical cheerleader look. “So you must be a lesbian, right?” Sharon began to cackle again. 

“Willam we’ll be right back save our seats,” Sharon grabbed my hand and lead me down to the bathrooms under the bleachers. It was tiny and dark, and to my surprise didn't smell like shit. 

“What are we doing here,” I questioned. Sharon looked around the tiny bathroom and made sure no one was around.

“You just moved here so I know that you don't know this,” Sharon started. I immediately began to think I said something wrong that made her made. “So, wait how old are you?” 

“Seventeen,” I gave her a quizzically expression, “why does this matter.” 

“I don't know. I'm nineteen of you care to know,” Sharon shrugged. 

“Okay, and how are you still in school?” 

“Oh I bombed freshman year, I got held back, but that's how I met Alaska,” Sharon's eyes twinkled as she said the other girls name. I just wanted to know why she was acting to strange. “So back to the original conversation. Anywho, you see now there's something quite special about Alaska, Willam, Courtney, and I.” 

“Which is,” I promoted her to go on. 

“You see I might look like a girl, but I definitely don't have those parts,” Sharon stated. 

“Wait, what?! You mean your a...guy,” I was totally confused, “No way your trying to trick me.” 

“No I'm not. I have a fully functional dick sweetheart,” Sharon sassed. 

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You can't."

"But I do!"

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe we wouldn't if you would just believe me."

“I don't believe it,” I tried to leave, but Sharon pulled me back. 

“Do you need the proof,” Sharon was testing me now. 

“Do it,” I crossed my arms. We both went and stood inside the biggest stall. She turned her back to me and began to fiddle around with her dress. I locked the door and rolled my eyes. After a minute or two Sharon flattened her dress and turned to face me. “This does not count as proof.” 

“But does this,” Sharon lifted her dress, and she was in fact right. 

“That's a dick, okay you win,” I covered my eyes quickly. Sharon cackled. I stepped out of the stall to let her readjust herself. What the hell even just happened? Sharon came out moments later smirking. “Can we go back to our seats now?”

“Yes, but for a bit of explanation. The four of us are drag queens. This town is pretty small, and there's almost no law enforcement so we work at a couple of the bars. It's easy money that we all need. We just decided to show up to our first day in drag. It makes life more interesting,” Sharon explained as we walked back to Willam. She know what a large drink, half eaten pretzel, and a mostly empty bag of candy. 

“Have fun,” Willam asked as we sat next to her, "It's almost half time what were y'all doin'?"

"Very spooky things," Sharon nodded with a grim smile. 

"Like what," Willam asked again. 

"This one here got a taste of a drag queen," Sharon laughed a little. Willam turned and slapped my arm. 

"Ew you sucked Sharon's dick," Willam yelled. 

"Oh my god no I did not you idiot. Until five minutes ago I didn't even know Sharon had a dick," I groaned and face palmed. Willam laughed before continuing to snack on her food. 

Half time rolled around moments after. The football team ran down into the locker rooms. Sharon insisted we go find Alaska and Courtney. We found them under the bleachers close to the concession stand. 

Courtney noticed us right away and skipped over to us. Willam gave her a big hug and told her she was doing great. Sharon and run over to Alaska and enveloped the girl in a huge hug. A tall slender girl followed behind Courtney. Like Courtney, she had blonde hair, but hers was lighter and cut short. Plus she had bangs and Courtney didn't. 

The girls eyes were piercing blue and lined with black. Long lashed fluttered as she open her eyes. She dropped down to the ground to fix the laces on her white shoes. I couldn't help but notice how the already short cheer skirt slid up revealing lots of skin. I shuddered as I looked over to Courtney. 

"Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce you two," Courtney giggled. 

"It's okay. I'm Bea," I extended my hand to the girl. She shook it firmly before speaking. 

"My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova," she spoke with an overwhelming Russian accent, "But you can call me Katya." 

"Are you the one who was turning all those flips earlier," I recalled the beginning of the game, and I was pretty sure it was her.

"Yes. I am a very good tumbler," Katya nodded. 

"Cool," I didn't really know what else to say. 

"Are you really Russian," I accidently said aloud. 

"I wish, but no," she said with a sigh and gave up the accent, "but that can't stop me from claiming to be an average run-of-the-mill Russian bisexual transvestite hooker." 

"Oh my god," I burst out laughing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't really know but it makes people laugh," Katya shrugged and smiled. "Are you coming to the after party tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am," I smiled. 

"Maybe I'll see you there," Katya winked. She turned on her heel and walked away leaving me in the dust. Courtney came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Isn't Katya lovely," she spoke in a soft tone. 

"She very funny," I moved and turned to look at Courtney. "But where did Sharon and Alaska go?"

"Oh shit," Willam joined in the conversation. "They always go one of two places. The bathrooms are closest so let's check there first." The three of us briskly walked over to the bathrooms and walked in. Willam checked the stalls while I help Courtney fix her cheer bow.

“So if they aren't here,” I trailed off.

“Follow me,” Willam gestured for us to follow as she walked out the door. Courtney and I walked side by side as Willam began to lead us behind the concession stand on the opposing team's side. Behind the concession stand was an opening in the fence that went out into the woods. “Come on, nothing's gonna get you.” 

Courtney and I supported each other as we climbed over tree roots and rocks, and we were both in flats. However, Willam, who was wearing six inch heels, was miles ahead of us. After a minute or two of walking we came out to what looked like an old campsite. 

“What is this place,” I asked as I took in the scene. There was a small run down cabin, which was covered in thick moss and vines. An old picnic table was in front of the house, along with a rotting fire pit. Trees enclosed the whole place hiding it from the world. 

Willam went up the the door and quietly opened it. And behold there was Sharon and Alaska. Sharon had the girl pinned to the wall. Alaska's legs were wrapped around Sharon's waist. From what we could see Sharon had her lips attached to Alaska's neck. In return the small blonde was moaning rather loudly. 

They were right in the middle of a heavy makeout, and we all stood silently in the doorway. Willam had a triumphant look on her face, because she'd been the one to find them. Courtney cocked her head to the side confused at why we were just watching. I too had on a confused look. 

“Knock knock you whores! What's going on here,” Willam eventually spoke up while loudly knocking on the door. Both girls quickly saw that we had entered the building. Sharon dropped Alaska who just attached herself to Sarons back. 

“The games about to start again and we’ll get in trouble if we aren't on the field,” Courtney grabbed Alaska and pushed her toward the exit. The rest of us followed afterword. 

“That's just a taste of what the afterparty will look like,” Sharon gave me a slight grin and moved to walk ahead of us. I was going to be in for it tonight. Especially if I spent it with a bisexual Russian hooker.


End file.
